Controller circuits are used to drive an electrical load, such as an electric motor, electric light, electric display, etc. A differential controller includes two single-ended regulators to control the current or voltage of a load. The positive and negative terminals of the load can change with respect to a reference voltage, such as ground. The outputs of the two respective regulators track one another to create the desired current or voltage at the load.